This invention generally relates to an illuminated pointer for an instrument panel. More particularly, this invention relates to an illuminated pointer that provides independent pointing on two scales.
Instrument panels for a vehicle include several gauges for displaying and conveying information to a driver. The instrument panel typically includes a speedometer along with other gauges such as a tachometer, battery level indicator, and oil pressure gauge. Typically a pointer is mounted to move relative to the fixed graphical image on each gauge.
The pointer is typically one of two basic types, either a non-active pointer or an active pointer. A non-active pointer is illuminated by a light source mounted to a circuit board positioned behind a light transparent output shaft. Light is reflected into the pointer and scattered to illuminate the pointer. An active pointer includes a light source secured to the moving pointer.
In each configuration, the pointer includes a body portion that extends from a first end coupled to a motor and a second end that moves relative to the graphical image. The body portion is typically painted to block and direct light to provide consistent illumination throughout visible portions of the pointer. In many instances, the speedometer will include both an English scale in miles per hour (MPH) and a Metric scale in Kilometers per hour (Km/h). The English scale is usually placed radially about an axis of rotation of the pointer. The Metric scale is then placed in a smaller radial arrangement within the English scale. A single pointer is utilized to read each scale. Such single pointers typically extend to the larger English scale and block the corresponding reading on the Metric scale. The blocked and covered reading is the reading that relates to the actual reading provided by the pointer. Accordingly, such pointers make it difficult to accurately read the Metric or secondary scale.
It is known to provide a pointer with a hollowed out center section. The center section provides for viewing of the smaller Metric scale, however, the accuracy is limited due to the absence of a true pointer as is provided for the larger English or primary scale. Further, the hollowed out center section of the pointer creates challenges to illuminating the tip of the pointer by conventional methods.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design an illuminated pointer that provides accurate visual indication on two scales simultaneously.